


X-Ray and Vav

by kenezbian



Series: Rayvin [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is bummed, but Gavin can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray and Vav

Ray looked up from his keyboard at Michael and Gavin beside him, giggling over their matching Converse once again. He scowled. The shoes were months old and looking haggard, weren’t they over it?

He pursed his lips and went back to his editing. This fucking Terminus Achievement video wasn’t going to edit itself.

Lindsay eventually poked her head into the office, said something to Michael, and he got up and walked out. Gavin watched him leave, then pushed Michael’s chair out of the way and scooted closer to Ray.

“You feelin’ alright?” he asked, resting his hand on the unused arm of Ray’s chair.

“Fine, why?” Ray didn’t turn around.

“You’ve been kinda down today, I can tell.”

Ray raised and eyebrow and huffed. “You’re full of shit.”

“Wot, no I’m not!” The blond pulled Ray’s chair away from the desk and turned him around, whipped his headphones off and tossed them next to the keyboard, then leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up, placing them on either side of Ray’s knees, effectively trapping him.

Ray blushed furiously and was thankful they were the only two in the office. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Gavin smirked and lowered his voice. “Is it him again?”

The Puerto Rican swallowed. He hated that the older man knew his secret and he especially hated that he was so calm about the whole thing. “Sort of.”

“‘Sort of’? What kind of answer is that, ‘sort of’?” Gavin scoffed.

“Well, it has to do with both of you, really.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Gavin raised his hands above his head and threaded his fingers together behind his ears.

Ray ran his hands through his hair and heaved a sigh. “You guys have matching shoes.”

“I know, they’re fucking top right?” He held one up and twisted it around a little to look at it better.

“And you have the Slender videos and your lunchtime swims and—”

“Wait, you’re jealous.” Gavin lowered his feet and leaned in to the shorter man. “You don’t have anything like that with him, do you?”

“Outside of the Internet Box? No.” Ray frowned. “And I don’t have anything like that with you either.”

He watched as Gavin’s green eyes went from confusion to realization as the truth dawned on him. “Oh…” he said quietly, leaning back. “I guess we don’t.”

Ray planted his foot on Gavin’s chair and kicked him away. “Look, I have to get this Halo video finished and up today, so if you don’t mind…” He turned back to his monitor and reached for his headphones.

“Let me record it with you!” Gavin said suddenly, reaching for Ray’s wrist.

Ray stared at the hand on his, then turned his gaze up to Gavin, who was smiling like an idiot.

“Trust me!” he said, getting up out of his chair and kissing Ray on the top of the head. “Vav knows what he’s doing.”

Gavin bounded out of the room and Ray began laughing after him. “Who the fuck is Vav?!” he shouted out the door, and he heard vague giggles in the hallway.


End file.
